Wet Pussies
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Almost as suddenly, she missed a beat, and their hips slid off one another's.  She found herself pressing her thigh between Ginny's legs, who began biting down on her bottom lip too... HrG, please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: This has been inspired by a night out in the city recently, lol. What happens here isn't exactly what happened to me and my friends, but it was a great night out xD I'd like to say thanks to Mon for the editing job she did, despite the silly questions she inserted throughout the text :P I would also like to apologise for the silly title, and I will blame this on Mon :P In any case, I hope you enjoy it and please remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

**Wet Pussies**

Hermione really did not like drinking. Alcohol caused her vision to become slightly blurry and made her feel very light-headed. The morning after a night of drinking was seldom enjoyable, to say the least, and every single time she'd woken up with a hangover, she'd vowed to herself to never drink again. This vow was always broken however, and usually when Ginny came over. Hermione could never bring herself to say no to the beautiful, youngest Weasley girl and almost always ended up drinking more than the redhead did.

So when Ginny showed up at her apartment, like she usually did every so often, Hermione had no choice but to go get dressed for a night out on the town. When she asked Ginny where they were going this time and if they were going to meet up with Harry and Ron later on, all Ginny did was smirk and shake her head.

"Oh come on, why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's a surprise, Hermione," Ginny said, still smirking at the brunette. "Hurry up, I want to go."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's impatience, "How can you expect me to hurry up when you won't even tell me where we're going?"

"Alright, I'll tell you one thing. Where we're going, Harry and Ron probably won't be welcome."

Hermione frowned and walked past Ginny and out of her bathroom with her make-up and hair done, "Why wouldn't they be welcome? You've always liked going out with them before."

Ginny shrugged, "You'll see."

Hermione sighed and walked to her wardrobe, staring at the contents and frowning.

"Wear skin tight jeans if you have them, and one of those tops that shows your cleavage," Ginny said, sighing at Hermione's indecisiveness.

Hermione looked back at the redhead and raised an eyebrow.

Ginny shrugged again and said, "You'll look good."

"Alright," Hermione said, pulling the suggested clothing out and beginning to change.

Once she was finally ready, Ginny took her by the hand and pulled her close.

"What're you doing?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling very awkward.

Ginny snorted at her, "I'm side-apparating you, smarty pants."

"If you just told me where this place was, you wouldn't have to do that," Hermione grumbled, wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

"That'd ruin the surprise," Ginny said, closing her eyes and concentrating.

A second later they appeared in an alley next to a large building that seemed to be pulsing with dance beats coming from inside. Ginny led Hermione out onto the street so she could see the name of the place they were going to.

"Moist?" Hermione read, turning to Ginny and raising an eyebrow again.

Ginny grinned and nodded, taking her hand again and leading her inside. "You'll have fun, I guarantee it," she said, glancing back at Hermione for a second.

"Alright," Hermione muttered uncertainly.

Ginny led her through the entrance and into the room where the music was pounding. A sudden wave of realisation washed over her as she saw that the only people on the dance floor consisted of women. And a hell of a lot of women, at that.

"It's a lesbian club," she whispered to herself, starting to smile. She nudged Ginny in the side and pulled her closer to talk into her ear. "You brought me to a lesbian club?"

Ginny grinned and nodded. "Do you want a drink?"

"I think I'm going to need one," Hermione replied, taking Ginny's hand again and following her as she headed to the bar.

"Two wet pussies, please!" Ginny yelled to the barman who nodded.

"What on earth is a wet pussy?" Hermione asked, looking half curious and half worried.

Ginny laughed, "It's a shot. You'll like it."

"You seem to think I'll be liking a lot of things tonight," Hermione replied, looking around and stomach lurching as she noticed a few women looking her way suggestively.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Ginny asked, paying the barman and handing the shot to Hermione.

"You were wrong about me liking beer," Hermione pointed out, taking the shot from her and looking at it suspiciously. It was slightly tinged pink, which made her want to roll her eyes again.

"Well, I'm not wrong about this," Ginny said, grinning at her again. "Come on. One, two, three!"

They both downed their shots at the same time and Hermione felt a pleasant burning sensation in the back of her throat as the sweet shot ran down it. She must have been smiling, because Ginny laughed,

"I was right! Okay, two more drinks and then we'll start dancing."

One more wet pussy and a vodka and lemon lime later, Hermione was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. She and Ginny were out in the middle of the dance floor, dancing very close together because of the amount of people packed in there. Normally, Hermione wouldn't even think of dancing like this with Ginny, though she normally wouldn't dance at all. This was just one of the side effects of the alcohol Hermione had consumed and it was causing her to lose her inhibitions about her lack of rhythm.

She must have been doing something right, because about ten minutes after she and Ginny had stepped out onto the dance floor, someone came up to her and offered to buy her a drink.

Hermione smiled sweetly at the woman. She was taller than she was, with short brown hair fashioned up into a kind of faux-hawk, and was wearing a tank top with jeans and converse sneakers.

"I would, but I'm here with someone," she said to the woman's ear, gesturing at Ginny who was still dancing, but watching them with a strange look in her eyes.

The woman smiled and shrugged, "Let me know if you change your mind," she replied, kissing Hermione's cheek softly before disappearing through the sea of dancing bodies.

Hermione bit her lip and moved closer to Ginny, wrapping one arm around her, "Did you see that? Someone mistook me for a lesbian!"

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes, "Well, you _are_ in a lesbian club. Come on, let's get another drink."

* * *

A few more drinks and shots later, the pair were sitting down off to the side, moving slightly to the beat of the music. Ginny had her arm around Hermione's shoulders, mostly to ward off any other women who wanted to buy them drinks. Thus far, three girls had come up to Hermione with offers of a dance or a drink, and two to Ginny. Hermione really was quite drunk by this point, unable to stop her body from moving to the music.

"This is so much fun!" Hermione said to Ginny's ear, smiling very happily as she tapped her foot in time with the beat of the current song that was playing.

Ginny laughed, "I told you so."

Hermione took another sip of her drink and looked around. A new song had started playing and a bunch of women had suddenly gotten excited, jumping up and down. She suddenly started grinning as she recognised the song and looked back at Ginny,

"Come on, I _love_ this song," she said, standing up and holding a hand out to help Ginny up. Ginny took her hand and stood up, following Hermione.

Once they found a suitable spot, they began to dance again, a little closer than they had been before. Hermione could feel the bass vibrating through her body, sending a shiver up her spine and her stomach lurching as she fell into Ginny when someone pushed past her.

She bit her lip and kept on dancing, aware that Ginny's arms were encircled around her waist. She let her hands fall down to Ginny's hips, moving her own hips up against them in time to the beat. She looked up at Ginny, still biting on her bottom lip, noticing through the drunken haze that surrounded her that Ginny was almost looking slightly nervous. Their noses were bumping together slightly as they moved to the music and Hermione's stomach was starting to do somersaults. She felt as though the music was pounding down on her, feeling the bass reverberate right though her chest, and spread out to her arms and legs. She soon became aware of a very warm sensation in between her legs, realising with a small shock that she was incredibly _wet_. She looked back up at Ginny and suddenly felt this uncontrollable urge to move even closer to her, wanting to slip her hands past her shirt and feel the skin beneath.

Almost as suddenly, she missed a beat, and their hips slid off one another's. She found herself pressing her thigh between Ginny's legs, who began biting down on her bottom lip too. She made no effort to move off of Hermione's leg though, and was now looking at Hermione with a strange sort of fire in her eyes. The brunette moved her thigh against Ginny gently, unaware of the soft moan that escaped her lips because of the music. Their lips were an inch or two apart and Hermione could see that Ginny's cheeks were slightly flushed. She looked deep into Ginny's eyes, trying to see exactly what the redhead was feeling.

Hermione moved her hips against the younger woman's again, causing that fire in her eyes to intensify, another moan escaping her lips. This time Hermione could only just hear it and couldn't help but grin slightly. As she gazed into Ginny's eyes, she brought her hands up to cup the redhead's cheeks, moving closer to almost touch her lips with hers. She felt a slow burn in the pit of her belly, ever aware of the wetness that seemed to be seeping through her panties. The music was still beating through her body, making her want all the more to close the remaining millimetres to Ginny's lips. She _knew_ they'd be soft and warm, and she _knew_ that Ginny would kiss her back with just as much passion, from that look in her eyes. Perhaps it was just the alcohol talking, but she knew that if she didn't kiss this woman within five seconds, she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

Hermione didn't hesitate a moment longer. She closed the distance and kissed her. Ginny immediately responded, pulling Hermione closer and kissing her hard. The brunette shifted her hips again, causing Ginny to break the kiss momentarily, eyes flying wide open, another moan issuing from her lips. Hermione smirked and moved in to kiss her again, sucking on her bottom lip and burying her fingers through the redhead's hair. As the kiss deepened, Hermione could feel a moan escaping her throat, only to be swallowed by Ginny. The music was still pounding down on her, and she felt her head spinning with pleasure as Ginny kissed her deeply and shifted her thigh to move it between the brunette's legs. Hermione moaned again, breaking the kiss, as she felt Ginny's thigh rub her insistently. She ground her hips down onto her, moaning again as she felt Ginny's lips, teeth and tongue attack her neck. That warm, wet sensation intensified in between her legs as she moved against Ginny, pulling her head back up so she could kiss her again, touching tongues and tasting the alcohol on her breath. Her head was spinning and she suddenly felt as though her legs weren't going to support her for much longer.

She broke the kiss gently and said to Ginny's ear, "Take me home."

Ginny grinned slightly and kissed her once more before taking her hand, leading her off the dance floor and out of the club.

* * *

Once back in Hermione's apartment, they resumed what they'd started, kissing each other deeply and moving in the vague direction of Hermione's bedroom. Hermione hadn't noticed it while they were in the club, but Ginny smelt _incredibly _good, making her want this woman all the more. Once they had made it to her room, she backed Ginny up against the closed door and tugged insistently at her shirt. Ginny laughed softly and raised her arms to allow the offending garment to be removed. She, in turn, tugged Hermione's shirt up and over her head, pulling the brunette closer and kissing again. As Hermione's stomach touched Ginny's, she felt a jolt of what felt like fire running through her body, and knew that the only way to figure out that feeling was to feel more of Ginny's naked skin against hers.

She reached around her back and undid her bra, moving back slightly to let it fall off her body. Ginny looked her up and down with wide eyes, before proceeding to do the same. The both gazed at each other for a moment before Hermione's fingers went to the button of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. She pushed them down her legs and stepped out of them, left in her soaking underwear. Ginny just looked at her with that fire in her eyes again, making Hermione smile slyly. Moving back to her slowly, she took her hands and moved one to her breast and the other to her crotch. Ginny's eyes widened as she felt how _wet _Hermione was, rubbing her gently through her panties. Hermione groaned softly, and leaned in to kiss her again, making little contented moans.

Ginny began to back her up towards the bed, not removing her hands from where Hermione had placed them, rubbing both her crotch and her breast. As the back of Hermione's knees hit the bed, she fell back, gazing up at Ginny and chewing on her bottom lip coyly. Ginny smirked back at her and leaned down, kissing her lips once before trailing kisses down to her chest, sucking on one of her nipples hard, making Hermione gasp and grip at the duvet beneath her. She wasn't feeling drunk anymore, overwhelmed by the pleasure of Ginny's mouth licking and sucking at her, she knew that this was exactly what she wanted. She moaned again as she felt Ginny tugging at her panties and lifted her hips to make it easier. They were gone within a few seconds and Hermione was left quivering with anticipation as Ginny slowly trailed kisses down her abdomen, pausing for a moment at her crotch before moving Hermione's legs apart.

The redhead looked up at the brunette once more, licking her lips, before moving in to where Hermione _needed_ her to be. At the first touch of her tongue, Hermione's body shook, causing her to moan loudly, reaching down to clutch at the back of her head with one hand, her other hand going to her breast to rub and tug on her nipple. She could feel Ginny's tongue slipping and sliding over her clit expertly, moving from side to side and then in circles, then back to side to side. She felt like she was burning up, panting and moaning, hips undulating and quivering as she felt her inevitable release nearing. Then, Ginny slipped two fingers inside of her, making her groan and her hips buck up, that warm bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach seeming to almost reach breaking point.

With a final thrust of her fingers and a flicker of her clit, Hermione exploded, crying out and hips shaking as she rode her orgasm out. As it came to a close, Ginny sat back and looked at her handiwork, licking her lips and fingers seductively. Hermione collapsed back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to slow her breathing down and rubbing her heated mound gently.

"You okay?" Ginny asked, moving from between Hermione's legs to climb up onto the bed next to her, lying down on her side facing the older woman.

Hermione nodded and looked sideways at her, not able to talk. She pulled Ginny to her and kissed her tenderly, before pulling back and gazing up at her eyes. Ginny smiled at her and pulled her close for a hug, whispering to her ear,

"You sound amazing when you come."

Hermione giggled softly and kissed her again, her fingers moving south to open the front of Ginny's jeans...

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, it was not to a splitting headache, thankfully. The sun was shining through her curtains, making her feel incredibly warm and content. She looked across at the redhead sleeping peacefully in her bed and smiled. The memory of the night was clear in her mind, and surprisingly, she didn't regret a single moment of it. She shifted her body across in the bed to cuddle into Ginny's side, smiling happily as she realised they were both still completely naked. She must have woken Ginny with her change in position, because the younger woman had opened her eyes and was now smiling at Hermione.

"I'm glad you're still here," she murmured, pulling her closer.

"Did you think I wouldn't be here?" Hermione asked, resting her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"I was worried you'd freak out about last night, to tell the truth," Ginny said, turning her head to kiss the top of Hermione's.

Hermione turned her head to face Ginny's and smiled reassuringly, "I don't think I could freak out about how good you made me feel last night."

Ginny grinned, "I'm glad then."

"I do want to ask you one question, though," Hermione said thoughtfully, shifting her body again so she was now straddling Ginny.

The redhead smirked, "Yes?"

"Did you plan to take me out to a lesbian club to get me into bed?" she asked, taking hold of each of Ginny's wrists and pinning them above her head.

Ginny grinned and bit her bottom lip, "Not to get you into bed, per say. More to encourage you to consider an alternative."

Hermione laughed and leaned down, the tips of her breasts just touching Ginny's chest, "So, that's a yes?"

Ginny grinned apologetically and did her best to shrug innocently. "Do you regret it at all?"

"Only that we never tried this before," Hermione replied, kissing her lips softly. "Now," she said, moving one of her legs around so it slipped in between Ginny's, "I do believe you have something that needs attending to, Miss Weasley..."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please review guys, I see hundreds of hits on my stories a day from different countries all around the world, and hardly any reviews. I'd really appreciate a simple little review, doesn't take that long. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
